


Sofa

by Jotarophilia



Series: Humping [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jotarophilia/pseuds/Jotarophilia
Summary: Akaashi verbringt seine Nächte damit, die Volleyball Spiele zu analysieren. Leider kann er sich nur schlecht konzentrieren, weil Bokuto so gut aussieht.





	Sofa

**Author's Note:**

> Settle your belts, this is gonna be trashy af Weil ich trash bin, aber ich liebe Akaashi und BokuAka. 8)

Mit müden Augen betrachtete er das flackernde Bild vor sich auf dem großen Bildschirm seines Fernsehers. Immer wieder spielte er zurück, hielt die Aufnahme an. Er schaute sich gerade die Aufnahmen der letzten Spiele von Fukurodani an, betrachtete jeden einzelnen Schritt, analysierte die Flugrichtung des Balles, achtete darauf, wie sich die Spieler verhielten. Er streckte sich, ließ die Knochen ein wenig dabei knacken und rieb sich die fast schon zu fallenden Augen. Bald hatten sie ein wichtiges Spiel, was sie um jeden Preis gewinnen mussten. Deswegen wollte Akaashi dem Team dabei helfen, sich eine gute Taktik zu überlegen. Doch das war schwieriger als gedacht.

Einer der Gründe war, dass es mittlerweile schon 2 Uhr morgens war. Die letzten drei Tage hatte er nichts anderes getan, als bis spät in die Nacht vor seinem Fernseher zu sitzen, immer und immer wieder die gleichen Spiele anzusehen. Und an einem Samstag Abend sollte er eigentlich andere Dinge zu tun haben… Am Donnerstag war es noch in Ordnung gewesen. Am Freitag sah er schon schlimmer aus. Und jetzt? Riesige Augenringe, die seinem wunderschönen Gesicht aber trotzdem nicht schadeten.

_„Ich sollte mir Kaffee machen.“_

Murmelte er leise zu sich selbst, stützte sich an seinem Oberschenkel ab um aufzustehen. 

Ein erneutes Mal knackten seine Knochen dabei, als er vom Sitzsack auf stand. Vom Sofa war er ja schon längst runtergegangen.

Doch dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf den Bildschirm. Auf diesem war gerade Bokuto abgebildet, wie er ein Peace-Zeichen machte, die Zunge rausstreckt und direkt in die Kamera sah. Der Trainer tadelte ihn dafür, meinte, er soll auf das Spiel aufpassen, sich auf das Match konzentrieren und aufhören, so dämlich auf dem Spielfeld herum zu stehen.

Akaashi schluckte, blieb in seiner Bewegung stehen. Fukurodanis Ace war attraktiv. Sehr.

Er war groß, muskulös. Er hatte einen unglaublichen Bizeps, seine Beine waren der Himmel. Er hatte immer diesen frechen Ausdruck im Gesicht, seine abgedrehten Haare. Auf jeden Fall war er auffällig. Aber genau so auffällig wie er war, war er nun mal auch gut aussehend und hübsch.

Akaashi war froh darüber, dass er sich seinen Freund nennen durfte. _**Seinen**_ Freund.

Die beiden waren jetzt schon ein paar Monate zusammen und es hätte nicht besser laufen können.

Bokuto wollte das Wochenende eigentlich bei Akaashi verbringen, doch dadurch, dass er die Nächte durchmachte, ging das nicht. Denn akaashi wusste, bekam seine Eule nicht genügend Schlaf, wurde er noch schlimmer als sonst. Seine Stimmungsschwankungen gerieten komplett außer Kontrolle, er war einfach nicht mehr einzuschätzen.

Also war er hier alleine.

„Ich – _Kotaro Bokuto_ – bin der Beste!“

Ertönte es aus dem Flimmerkasten. Diese Worte brachten Akaashi dazu, sich wieder komplett zum Fernseher zu drehen.

„Und deswegen habe ich auch den **_bestesten_** Freund dieser Welt!“

Auf dem Bildschirm zog er Akaashi am Arm zu sich. Er hatte wie immer seinen neutralen, monotonen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, wurde aber ein wenig rot, als Bokuto seine starken, muskulösen Arme um ihn legte. Unbewusst fing er an, sich ein wenig auf der Unterlippe herum zu knabbern.

Bokuto war nicht hier. Sonst wäre er jetzt einen anderen Weg gegangen. Hätte sich auf seinen Schoß gesetzt, sein Gesicht sanft in seine Hände genommen, ihn geküsst.

_Und sich dann ordentlich von ihm durch nehmen lassen._

Ein Szenenwechsel auf dem Bildschirm, zu den anderen Spielern des Teams sorgte dafür, dass er aus seinen Gedanken heraus schwappte. Und auch, dass er bemerkte, dass sich dort ein kleines Problem in seiner Hose gebildet hatte. Er stand sowieso nur in Shorts und in einem Oberteil von seinem Freund da. An den Füßen trug er keine Socken. Er hob den Kopf wieder an, schaute über die Schulter nach hinten auf die Couch. Um genauer zu sein, auf die Lehne von dieser.

_Er könnte doch…?_

Mit leichten und langsamen Schritten ging er auf diese zu. Er stieg auf das Sofa, schwang das eine Bein über die Lehne, während das andere immer noch auf dem Sofakissen war.

Als er mit dem Bein Halt auf dem Boden gefunden hatte, drückte er seine Mitte ein wenig gegen die harte Lehne.

Was seine Eltern wohl davon halten würden, würden sie erfahren, was er gerade tat? Dass ihr gut erzogener, höflicher Sohn, der immer nur gute Noten mit nach Hause brachte, masturbierte? Sich gegen seine Sofalehne rieb, und dabei an einen anderen Jungen dachte?

Wenn sie ihn nicht für die Masturbation töten würden, dann vermutlich für den Fakt, dass er homosexuell war.

Schnell schüttelte er diesen Gedanken ab, krallte sich mit einer Hand in die harte Lene, griff mit der andere nach der Fernbedienung. Akaashi fing an, durch die Aufnahme zu spulen.

An einer Stelle, die Bokuto alleine beim Training zeigte, blieb er stehen. Er schluckte ein wenig, schmiss die Fernbedienung wieder auf das Sofa zurück und krallte sich nun auch mit dieser Hand an die Lehne.

Seine Augen hatte er starr auf das Bild gerichtet, während seine Hüften langsam anfingen, sich geschmeidig nach vorne und hinten zu bewegen. Das Aufschlagen des Volleyballs halte durch die Sporthalle.

Bokutos Atmung wurde immer schwerer, er wischte sich ein wenig Schweiß von der Stirn. Doch vor der Kamera versuchte er cool zu sein. Wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten, jedes Mal, wenn sie auf den Ball trafen. Wie seine Beine aussahen, jedes Mal, wenn er auf dem Boden aufkam, oder kurz vor dem Absprung war. Und diese lächerlich langen Knee Pads…

Ob die Leute wohl wussten, dass er sie mittlerweile nur noch trug, weil Akaashi total auf seine Oberschenkel stand und diese immer liebkoste? Unter dem schwarzen Stoff waren nämlich ganz viele blaue, rote und lila farbene Knutschflecken verteilt.

„A-Ah..“

Er öffnete kurz den Mund, schloss diesen aber sofort wieder. Es machte ein leises Kratzen, als er sich fester in die Lehne krallte. Die Reibungen auf dieser wurden kräftiger, härter und kontrollierter. In seinem Kopf spielte er die Male ab, in denen sie Sex gehabt hatten.

Am Anfang war es ganz normal im Bett gewesen, aber das reichte Bokuto natürlich nicht. Irgendwann fingen sie an, auf dem Schulklo miteinander rumzumachen, in der Umkleidekabine, unter der Dusche. Einmal hatte Akaashi ihm sogar einen Blowjob in der Bahn verpasst. Das ging natürlich nur, weil es spät nachts war, keine Menschenseele mehr weit und breit zu sehen war.

Die Geräusche, die er damals von sich gab…

_„K-K-Keiji ~“_

Er biss ich wieder auf die Lippe, drückte die Augen kurz zu. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich leicht nach oben, die Lehne begann ein wenig zu quietschen, die Couch etwas zu wackeln.

_„I-Ich… a-ah… Ich werde…“_

_Sein dickflüssiger Samen spritzte zwischen seine gefüllten, weichen Lippen. Gierig wurde dieser aufgesogen, runtergeschluckt. Mit roten Wangen, vernebelten Blick und etwas Speichel am Mundwinkel herunterlaufend, schaute er zu ihm nach unten._

Und das reichte ihm.

Akaashi öffnete die Augen, betrachtete noch einmal das Bild im Fernseher vor ihm. Doch lange konnte er diesen wunderschönen Anblick nicht genießen, da seine Augen ein wenig nach hinten rollten, ihm die Zunge leicht aus dem Mund hing.

Das Gefühl von seiner nassen Zunge auf seiner Haut, von seinen köstlichen Sperma in seinem Mund, oder von seiner Männlichkeit tief in ihm. Dank diesen Gedanken, zusammen mit dem schwitzenden Bokuto vor ihm, kam er.

Ein paar Sekunden war er stocksteif, bevor er sich dann zur Seite auf das Sofa fallen ließ. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich, er fuhr langsam in seine Shorts.

Er umfasste sein immer noch hartes Glied, merkte, wie eingesaut er war. Gerade, als er die Hand wieder herausnehmen wollte, blinkte der Bildschirm von seinem Handy auf. Wer würde ihm denn um 2 Uhr morgens schreiben?

Müde griff er nach dem Handy, musste die Augen ein wenig schließen, weil das helle Licht in blendete. Er öffnete WhatsApp, las die Nachricht.

**» Akaashi. Ich kann nicht schlafen und… uh… hab Probleme. «**

Er grinste ein wenig, antwortete:

_**» Komm vorbei.«** _

**Author's Note:**

> relationship status: crying over pics of akaashi keiji


End file.
